


【中文授翻】Play along and catch a cold

by yuziworld



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuziworld/pseuds/yuziworld
Summary: 精心计划的马吕斯祖父度假小屋之旅遇上了一点小问题，安灼拉得搭乘格朗泰尔的便车一同前往。不出所料地，格朗泰尔那古董级的轿车在暴雪中发生故障，接下来的几个小时，两人不得不被困在冰天雪地之中，一起等待救援。
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire
Kudos: 17





	【中文授翻】Play along and catch a cold

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Play along and catch a cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/875395) by [noelia_g](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noelia_g/pseuds/noelia_g). 



> Beta: Theitis, Azia_zuoyi  
> 非常感谢！

手机响起来的时候，安灼拉正在给他公寓的门上锁。他一边用肩膀夹着电话应答，一边对付手里的钥匙和包。

“所以，我们遇上了一点小问题。”公白飞的声音夹杂着背景音（那听起来要么是有猫咪在嚎叫，要么是古费拉克在唱歌）从电话中传出来。

“有多小？”

“巴阿雷的车暂时罢工了，也可能是永远。马吕斯已经把他负责的那一群人带走了，把我们留在了古费家，而且伽弗洛什终于决定要一起去…”

“没问题，”安灼拉点了点头，手忙脚乱地摸出钥匙尝试再次把门打开。遗憾的是，眼下他大有被这状况困住的趋势。“我可以坐早上的火车，事实上，这样我就能花点时间来忙我的…”

“不行，”公白飞回答得斩钉截铁。“等过完一周，我们回来的时候，就会发现你还埋在成摞的文件堆里。我们已经有解决方案了，R会在半个小时后去接你。”

“格朗泰尔？”安灼拉皱起眉，尝试着确认。

“有且只有他。”公白飞告诉他，听起来像是被逗笑了，同时也像是在等着安灼拉反驳自己的论点，那通常意味着他已经为辩论作好了准备，也意味着安灼拉作为劣势方应该认输。安灼拉，曾偶尔，赢过与公白飞的争论。但那只是在有关政治和哲学的论题上，而从不是在逻辑和语言组织的细节上。

不，确实，公白飞总是知道得更多（he knows better）。

他谢过公白飞，回到屋里，把包放在走廊里，接着径直走向书桌，启动电脑，把自己的外套搭在椅背上。即便只有半个小时，他也会好好加以利用。

然而，他的文章才差不多敲到第二段，门铃就以一种十分具有创造性的方式没完没了地响了起来，大概某人正在强迫它演奏生来就不擅长的曲调。“进来吧。”安灼拉大声回应，因为那只可能是一个人而果然，那正是格朗泰尔，倚在起居室的大门上，用牙齿扯下自己的一只手套。

“你来得真早。”安灼拉嘴里吐出的话比他自己预想的要更尖锐，但那只是因为他的文章刚写了个开头而且，好吧。

“你通常所抱怨的正好与此相反。”格朗泰尔提醒他。

“守时是一种美德，”安灼拉一本正经地反驳，同时保存了文档然后点击关机按钮。“你应该了解。”

“我更精通恶行。”格朗泰尔耸了耸肩。他心不在焉地转着手里的什么东西，把它抛到空中又立刻接住。是车钥匙，安灼拉猜测。“只要你准备好，我们就可以出发，阿波罗。”

安灼拉为那绰号露出不满的神情，但张口抱怨一般只会增加它被使用的频率，而横亘在他们两人面前的还有一段漫长的车程。所以他只是咬住了自己的舌头，继续收拾东西。

当两人到达格朗泰尔的车前时，他笑了出来。纵使这车看起来已经和上次看到它时截然不同，他还是不管在哪里都能把它认出来。格朗泰尔自其获得驾照之日起就开着这辆老福特，但偶尔他无聊或者要开它进城时，他就会用涂料和贴花收拾它。它现在通体深绿，侧面贴着精致的粉色花朵，后窗镶了框。

这跟上次的设计有些许差异。“看腻之前的鲨鱼了？”他问，格朗泰尔耸肩。“我喜欢。”安灼拉轻快地评价道，把除电脑包外的行李扔进后备箱里。他把电脑包尽可能地塞进副驾座位下面，无视格朗泰尔戏谑的神情，自顾自地在副驾坐好，系上安全带。“那，你最近在做什么（how you’ve been）？”他问。

“和你闲聊？”格朗泰尔摇摇头，脸上的调笑仍未褪去。“我可没想过能活着看到这一天。”

“我一直在工作。这些天来，我做的事情里有百分之九十都是工作。”他叹了口气。工作与想象中相去甚远，但也找不到真正抱怨的理由，他已经做出了一些成绩。“不过，说真的，你最近在做什么？”

他是真的想了解，并非出于礼节性的寒暄。（而且，他和格朗泰尔从一开始就没什么礼节可言，对方大概清楚得很。）他再没见过格朗泰尔是从……他必须仔细回忆，那得有很长一段时间了。他们在毕业后各奔东西，就像预想过的场景一样，再无会议把他们维系在一起，再无合租的宿舍，再无相同的课程，再无学习小组会议，剩下的仅是屈指可数的聚会。

他一周会至少和公白飞见两次面，当然，这能很好地缓解两人的咖啡瘾；珂赛特工作的地点距离他的办公室只有两个街区，所以有时他们会约午餐，因此遇见马吕斯也几乎成为家常便饭；热安会常常给他发短信，一旦安灼拉忘记回复，接踵而至的就是他打来的电话；而古费拉克会邀请他一起“点亮安灼拉的枯燥生活”——这当然是古费的原话。

但那终究是不一样的，这也是此趟旅行的目的所在——花一周在马吕斯家族的度假小屋（考虑到是马吕斯家族，那更像是一座豪宅）增进感情以及，我们知道的，既然有古费拉克，那必定还包括制造些混乱。这本是他的主意，当然，但就这一次而言，安灼拉也挑不出什么毛病。

这就是为什么他现在坐在这里，坐在格朗泰尔的车里；这就是为什么格朗泰尔正从眼角处瞥着他，被他的问题所惊异，被他滥于言表的感兴趣所惊异。那是……

他有一段时间没见过格朗泰尔了，比他的大多数朋友都要久。格朗泰尔不会不请自来，到他家邀请他一起看糟糕的电影，让他从工作中分心。没了工作地点和住所距离上的便利，他们再不会偶遇彼此。城市街道布局在这方面可远不如四人间。

显然，并非他们两人主动避开彼此，但天总是不遂人愿。上次安灼拉邀请了所有人，除了面临任务死线而且永远做不完的格朗泰尔；再往前是古费的生日，但安灼拉那时在利比亚；再往前…安灼拉甚至记不起来了。

所以，他想要当面问问对方的近况，在格朗泰尔看来就那么奇怪吗？

作出回答花了格朗泰尔好一会儿时间，或许是在斟酌着词句，又或许是真的专注于在车流中穿梭。他们在一个红灯前停下，安灼拉还在等待回答。当他终于考虑着放下这个问题，不再追问时，格朗泰尔耸了耸肩。

“我最近在做什么……大部分时间很忙。画廊卖出去两幅我的画，他们似乎没把这当成一次意外，然后又多订了些。我还接了画插画的零活，就是这样。我的新房东恨死我了，大概正试着想杀了我吧，我也不清楚。噢还有，截至昨天我已经两个月没喝醉过了。”他最后补充，像是突然才想起来。

他立即把注意力转回前方的道路，故意不去看安灼拉的脸。很难说他究竟是希望安灼拉不要对此发表任何评论，还是害怕看到任何不同寻常的反应。天知道安灼拉也有过为格朗泰尔的酗酒而倍感失望的时候，虽说每次愤怒的程度都各不相同，但总是表现得有些太刻薄，有些太不假思索。

现在，他耸耸肩膀以示回应，弯起嘴唇露出一个懊恼的微笑。“我不怎么熟悉这种礼仪，有人给你道过贺吗？”

“可能吧。我真他妈的不知道。”

“那么，祝贺你。我感到很高兴，”他说，然后又迅速补上“为了你。”口中吐出的字词有些许的颤抖，他甚至都不知道自己打算说什么。

“别太激动，阿波罗，才两个月。你怕是忘了，我先前还坚持过更久，但最终还是他妈的搞砸了。”他的反应堪称平静，语气又看似轻浮起来。“现在，到你了，有什么新鲜事吗？我听说了不少你的好消息，如果关于联合国观察员*的事情并非虚言。”

“我再也不会把事情透露给若李了。”

格朗泰尔大笑。“所以那是真的啰。这他娘的真是你念大三和当上地区委员*以来踩过最好的狗屎运了。”

“我们已经说好永远不提地区委员的事了。”安灼拉忿忿低语，即便他的皱眉多是装出来的。他享受地看着格朗泰尔脸上的微笑，一股暖流在胸膛肆意弥漫。他解开了外套的扣子，努力不去探究当格朗泰尔的目光掠过自己这边，追随着自己手指的动作时，那股暖流骤然沸腾的原因。“总而言之，我总是在忙。”他对格朗泰尔的耸肩回应道。

“这并不新鲜。”格朗泰尔指出。

“你真的不会想要全程听我谈上好几个小时的工作。”安灼拉说，因为他该死地了解，一旦自己开始，那会有多难停下来。而且他也十分清楚，大多数人都不能忍受这种冗长的发言。

格朗泰尔，竟然，笑了。最初只是带着惊奇的噗嗤一笑，很快就迸发成捧腹大笑，边笑还边摇头。看到安灼拉困惑的神情，他只是笑得更厉害了。“抱歉，这真的很有趣，如果你知道……”他耸了耸肩，没再说下去，反而是把手从方向盘上拿开，鼓励性地朝安灼拉挥了挥。“我很乐意听你的那些事情。就从联合国观察员讲起吧，不用跳过细节。”

他的话听起来甚至堪称热忱，像是的确渴望听到关于他的所有事。所以安灼拉开始讲述，从一个话题到一个话题，然后又到另一个话题。没过多久格朗泰尔就会忍不住插嘴，质疑、嘲弄、扯开话题，激得安灼拉不得不出言辩护自己的行为，捍卫自己的信仰，因为那就是格朗泰尔会做的事，是他过去常常在做的事。

**安灼拉比自己所表达出的，更甚于比自己所意识到的，都要怀念这件事。**

他过去曾经花了很长一段时间，才学会不再对此感到恼火（而由于这时时刻刻都在发生，所以所谓控制怒火实际上总是适得其反），学会承认恼人之事也有所裨益，承认这种神经上的刺激是促使他不断前进的动力。格朗泰尔的挑衅是有益的，他的观点有助于安灼拉进行自我完善。

他甚至花了更长的时间才开始享受这些争吵，开始在与格朗泰尔争论时感到兴奋与愉悦，但那最终还是发生了而且，是的，他知道自己一直怀念着它们，从常规会议结束之日起，从大学社团解散之日起，从毕业之日起，从他们分道扬镳之日起，就一直怀念着它们。

但当下，在这种你来我往的交锋中，他所感受到的激动，胸中的轻盈，以及他自己说话的方式，都是那么轻快，那么轻松；这仍然有一点不可思议。

“说真的，你不能再笑了，阿波罗，那令人分心。”格朗泰尔嘴上这么说，却也咧着嘴笑了，仿佛他也一样怀念着这些争吵。“小心，别人可能会觉得你正沉迷于什么奇怪的自娱自乐呢。”

“你尽管笑吧。不过刚才确实比我上周开的所有会加起来都要有成效得多。”安灼拉还是笑着，但他所言并非玩笑。

格朗泰尔意味深长地看着他，如果不是他必须得把目光拉回前方的公路上，这凝视还可能持续得更长。那目光近似于难以置信，几乎显露出怀疑，就像是他正在揣摩安灼拉的诚意，并且对此感到手足无措。

“果真如此，那我真的很担心我们国家的未来，啊不对，世界的未来。”他说，在安灼拉能作出回应前惨淡一笑。“不过你知道的，我甚至都不怎么关心这个世界。”

“你在撒谎，根据你完美的会议出勤率来看并非如此，更别提在我当地区委员的时候了。”

“我以为我们不会再谈跟地区委员有关的事了。”格朗泰尔轻松反击。“又不是我的错，是你那群同情心爆棚的快乐理想主义者用烘焙好的点心和水汪汪的大眼睛，还有偶尔能在牢房里过夜的机会来诱惑我的。”

“哪来的烘焙好的点心？”

“你明明知道我们有一半人都是为了米西切塔的油酥点心才去开会的。”

“那水汪汪的大眼睛呢？”

“古费拉克的。”

“好吧。”安灼拉只得承认。

“真有趣，你怎么不问问在牢里过夜那一部分呢。”

“难道那不是最美好的时光吗？”安灼拉故作严肃，格朗泰尔爆发出一阵大笑。

那之后，两人陷入安逸的沉默，格朗泰尔靠在椅背上，目光直视前方的道路。安灼拉则把头抵在车窗上，他的眼神在公路的景色和格朗泰尔之间飘忽不定，关注后者的冲动难以抑制，只得暗中进行。

他看起来挺好的，很放松。也许算不上高兴，但由内而外渗透出一种满足。

的确，格朗泰尔过去曾多次尝试戒酒，最接近成功的一次，也只坚持了几个月。安灼拉极度期待他能真的把这一次维持下去。因为他是一个可以变得那样闪耀的人，当他处于清醒之中时，这点再清晰不过了；他的眼睛是那么明亮，他的才思是那么敏捷，而不带着一点儿愤世嫉俗的刻薄。

还有……格朗泰尔的确不能被形容为俊朗，至少不是人们口中通常意义上的俊朗，但他的一些外貌特征完全称得上标致；他的眼睛，他毛茸茸的头发，他的手。他手腕处苍白皮肤下的青筋。他脖颈的线条。安灼拉以前就注意过它们，他曾经发现自己会不由自主地注视着它们，在会议间隙的寂静之刻，在喧杂聚会的迷失之时。

他清楚记得自己那时的失神，但他从不觉得那种失神曾伴随着胃里蜷绕的温暖，手心的瘙痒。他从不觉得自己曾感受过这般的痛苦和欲望，自皮肤之下，排山倒海席卷而来。

**又或者他只是未曾注意罢了。** 这样的事总是极可能发生在他身上的。

“靠，这也太离谱了。”格朗泰尔嘀咕着抱怨，语气中充满震惊。安灼拉猛地从半睡半醒中清醒过来，盯着他。“天气预报至少准了这一次。”他补充道。安灼拉看向窗外的公路，天空已布满阴云。事实上，已经开始下雪了，一团团松软洁白的雪花清晰可见地从天空中翩然落下。“我之前还告诉马吕斯他所有的滑雪装备都派不上用场。”

“就是派不上用场。”安灼拉耸了耸肩。“赌十美元没人敢离开度假小屋十英尺之外，除非热安想要拿个碗去装满雪再撒上点糖屑当点心。”

“拜托，你是三岁小孩吗？赌十美元古费拉克明天就会精心策划一场雪球大战，就连你也逃不过被拉去参战的命运。”

“才不会。”安灼拉极力保持严肃。他大概是没成功，因为格朗泰尔对着他嗤笑起来。

“我看你低估了自己好胜的程度，更不用说你那刻薄的性格。这也就是为什么再也没人乐意跟你玩马里奥赛车*的原因，安灼拉。”他惋惜地加上一句。

听他那逗趣的腔调，让人很难不笑出来，但安灼拉的微笑，更多只是因为喜欢听见他的名字从格朗泰尔嘴里念出来。

**这一次，是他真正的名字。**

“我们离目的地还有多远？”他问，尝试搞清楚两人的方位，但是窗外只是千篇一律的公路、树丛、大雪，他只能放弃，真诚地希望格朗泰尔能比自己更清楚。

“应该不会超过一个小时。”格朗泰尔话音未落，发动机突然发出刺耳的突突声，他皱起眉，然后把车往路边靠，直到汽车发出更多更加令人担忧的声响，他们停下了。“操，我就是个乌鸦嘴，不是吗？”

“你真的不能太迷信运气。”安灼拉喃喃低语，格朗泰尔无视了他，用手爱抚着仪表盘，几乎是在柔声安抚着汽车，用甜言蜜语来恳求它重新开始工作。

这……这本不该那么吸引人的，不是么？安灼拉对自己摇头，因为，说真的，事情开始变得荒谬了，他记得明明几个钟头之前自己还尚存一丝理智，但是现在，格朗泰尔手上的动作那么舒缓，他的音色变得那么低沉、轻柔还有，好吧。

安灼拉匆匆把手机从口袋里摸索出来。“猜猜看现在是什么状况。”他低声说。

“没信号，”格朗泰尔回答得不费吹灰之力，甚至都没把头抬起来。“明摆着的。”他一边抱怨一边尝试重启发动机，不幸的是，车仍然纹丝不动。他一直不断地尝试，直到安灼拉捂住了他还摁在车钥匙上的手，试图让他平静下来。

一阵可怕的寂静笼罩了他们，没有发动机转动的声音，天色仍然阴沉，雪仍然沉重地落下。格朗泰尔的手很暖和，他的手指在安灼拉的手心下微微蜷缩着。

格朗泰尔抬起头，看着他，脸上的表情难以捉摸。安灼拉也没有追问，只是重新对着他的手机皱起眉。“我要去……”他活动起来，解开安全带，车门已经打开。雪花立即从路边飘进车厢，在安灼拉的深色外套上留下星星点点的痕迹。他刚往外迈了两步，就意识到脚下的雪比他认为的要深一些，他完全没穿对合适的鞋子。

他的手机依然没有信号。

“真的有必要吗？”他回来时给车厢带进了更多的雪花，格朗泰尔如是问。

“值得一试。”安灼拉耸肩。他十分肯定自己的袜子已经湿透，这让他感觉更冷了。

格朗泰尔对他摇了摇头，向上对着天空或是什么他根本不相信的至高存在皱起眉。“管它呢。”他喃喃自语，又一次运行发动机。这次奏效了。

他们还是只能被困在原地，车轮在雪地里呼呼作响，甚至没有往前挪动一步。

“至少有暖气了。”格朗泰尔强装镇定。

“只是暂时的，坚持不了多久。他们要过多久才会开始寻找我们？”

“至少一个小时内，没人会想到我们，然后又过去一小时直到某人，我赌是若李，开始紧张。公白飞会开始打电话，等发现自己接不通后，他就会联系有关部门。然后又要过上一段时间，他们才能找到我们……做好心理准备，阿波罗，你得跟我被困在一起好一会儿了。”他的语调中不乏揶揄，但浮于表面的幽默之下，藏着一丝不易察觉的悲哀，就好像认为在安灼拉眼里，被迫跟他困在一起就和被迫困在暴风雪中一样糟糕。

直到格朗泰尔对他蹙起眉，安灼拉才意识到自己该作出点反应。他微微地耸了耸肩，露出微笑。“至少我还有你陪着。”如果他说话的时候没有直视格朗泰尔，那么他一定会错过对方脸上精彩的表情，好在他注意到了：惊异，怀疑，很快就褪去，取而代之挂上一个强行咧开嘴的假笑。

安灼拉心中浮现起一个不安的念头，一个他极力忽视却难以消退的念头：他一直不曾注意过吗？他们之前在对方耳中灌入过那么多刺耳的话语，他们经历过纷争，经历过辩论，经历过摔门而出，他们的对峙往往太激烈了，太过了，他知道的。安灼拉从不曾质疑格朗泰尔的友谊，可格朗泰尔却可能对此持有怀疑，可能坚信安灼拉厌恶着他的陪伴……

他忍不住了。

安灼拉开始脱掉外套，袖子处不好脱，他压低声音暗暗地咒骂着，略微扭动身体以将其脱下。

“你在干什么？”当安灼拉用手把衣服翻过来，探向车子中部，接近他的座位时，格朗泰尔问。这并非最舒服的位置，但只有这样才能完成他想做的事情。“安灼拉？！”他又试探着问了一句，安灼拉不耐烦地对他打了个手势，开始用外套盖住两人的身体。

“如果你把左胳膊伸进袖子里，它就能盖得更严实。”

“你是真的要把你的外套当成一张他妈的长袍毯吗？”格朗泰尔问归问，手上还是照做了。

“你得靠近点。”安灼拉告诉他，并且满怀期望地等待着，直到格朗泰尔紧贴上他的一侧。格朗泰尔的手臂紧张得发僵，他匆匆地把手抽开，手肘撞到安灼拉的侧身，吃了痛。“你这也太近了。”安灼拉拿他开玩笑，手上却紧紧抓着外套，不让格朗泰尔溜走——他看起来正作此打算。

安灼拉稍微往侧面偏了偏头，这样他就能把脸埋在格朗泰尔的头发里。那比他预期的要诱人得多。

格朗泰尔的头发里藏着香烟的气味，混合着沐浴露残存的味道，依稀让安灼拉联想到雨和森林。他在外套下挪动身体，手指紧紧地抓在布料上。

格朗泰尔靠得那么近，他很暖和， **那本来才是整件事的关键** ——为了取暖。然而在安灼拉的感受中，这一部分微弱得不值一提。这是种奇怪的复杂感受，新鲜，同时又很熟悉。关于格朗泰尔，有些事是他已经预料到的，但有一些…这种感觉，既带来平和又令人不安。让人安适，却也加速了他的心跳。当格朗泰尔把头转过来，他温暖的气息喷在安灼拉的脖子上，带来的感觉让其为之颤抖。安灼拉想要藏起来，也希望一动不动地维持这姿态直到永远。

与人们惯常的印象不同，安灼拉也会有犹疑的时刻，眼下就是其中之一。除此之外，同时，他却也从未如此肯定这样一件事： **他需要格朗泰尔，从很久以前就一直需要格朗泰尔，** 他现在就要弄明白这背后的原因。

他有时真的可以很迟钝，别让其他人知道，尤其是古费拉克。

安灼拉甚至没有意识到自己开始打盹了，感受着格朗泰尔轻柔的呼吸，感受着他在身侧坚实的存在，逐渐沉入梦乡。再次把他从失去意识的边缘拽回的是格朗泰尔突然的移动，他口中念念有词，大概是关于车的什么，安灼拉没怎么听清，他的身体离开了，他抽走了缠绕在外套下的手臂，噢不，那太糟了，而这不仅是因为安灼拉又被扔回了冰窟。

他发出抗议的声音，格朗泰尔轻哼着安抚他。“就一会儿，阿波罗。五分钟就好了。”他启动汽车，把暖气开到最大。

“你还记得你第一次那样叫我的时候吗？”安灼拉仍睡眼昏沉，因此他不必对任何从自己嘴中吐出的情绪化且无意义的字句负责。

“你也不可能记得了。”格朗泰尔说。他蹙起眉。“我甚至都不确定是在什么时候…”

“热安在读他的诗，大概是我们第二次见面吧。你那时在谈论缪斯，因为那些有关希腊的话题神采飞扬。”安灼拉笃定地告诉他，欣赏着格朗泰尔脸上震惊的神色，欣赏着他倒吸一口气，双唇微张又很快合上的样子。“但这都不是关键。你第一次那样叫我的时候，我就该泼你一脸水。给你来点心理负强化*。”

“A.对那种训练来说我已经超龄了；B.我不是宠物。”

“你的脚在你睡着的时候会颤动。”安灼拉意识到这和原本的话题毫不相干，他想就此打住，回归主题，可惜他们都聊到这了。

“盯着别人睡觉是很诡异的行为。”格朗泰尔咕哝，随即皱起眉头。“不过你是什么时候…”

“你在我们的沙发上睡着过无数次了。”

“有些人不会在早上四点起床做咖啡，你知道吗，他们才是健康的人类。”

“噢，你都能发表健康安全演讲了，真不错啊。”安灼拉觉得自己肯定笑得合不拢嘴。格朗泰尔也在笑。“你不妨分享一下室内烟花燃放体验。”

“才一次而已。而且，是巴阿雷干的，又不是我。”他嘟嘟囔囔的，显然是在撒谎。格朗泰尔又一次关掉引擎，自觉地钻回外套下。他的手扫过安灼拉的，真冰，太冰了，安灼拉不喜欢，所以他抓住格朗泰尔的手指，紧紧地握着它们，用拇指摩挲格朗泰尔的指节，希望能让它们暖和起来。

安灼拉过了好长时间才意识到自己在做什么。格朗泰尔的手指颤抖着，但也没有把手抽走。他似乎在非常小心地不要往上看，低垂着头，发丝盖住了他的双眼。

太冷了。他不均匀的呼吸在空气中清晰可闻， **这是个糟糕的想法，这可能是安灼拉产生过的最糟糕的想法。** 不仅仅因为他可能因此搞砸他们两人之间的一切，还因为他正打算在困住二人的暴雪中的轿车里这么做。但他不可能不这么做，他根本不可能不倾下身子覆上格朗泰尔的唇，那是一个轻柔的，几乎是纯洁的吻。

格朗泰尔嘴里发出惊讶的声响，他的手指紧紧嵌在安灼拉的手上，甚至浑身僵直。

他没有躲开。

但他也没有做出任何更进一步的反应，所以安灼拉这会儿还不能松一口气。他现在应该躲开，他想，然后当做什么都没发生过（这不是玩笑，他做不到，他肯定没法把这掩饰成一场意外，但寒冷是会导致暂时的精神错乱的，不是吗？），但格朗泰尔没有，他什么都没有做。

他的唇如此柔软，他的手还被安灼拉握着，所以除非他现在是被恐慌发作定格了，那么整件事就还不算太糟。而如果安灼拉所得到的就只是这样一个吻，那他最好再更进一步，把对方拉进一场更美妙的唇舌交缠之中。他需要这个来说服格朗泰尔那值得一试（太好了），或至少在结束之后留下点可供追忆的余韵（不要，拜托了）。

突然，格朗泰尔动了动，他张开嘴以便安灼拉深入，仍然小心翼翼，却也更为坚决。安灼拉抽出收在外套里的那只空闲的手，指尖探入格朗泰尔的头发，仰起对方的头，更好地吻他。

“安灼拉。”格朗泰尔的喉咙发出模糊不清的声响，听起来饱含沮丧，接着他回吻了安灼拉，仿佛此正为其所求。

他以一种好似满腔怨恨的方式吻着安灼拉，急不可耐，反复再三，带来难以想象的震感。安灼拉只能予以回击，唇齿纠缠间，喜悦在胸中舒展开来，就像两人的每一次争吵，就像每一次格朗泰尔的眼神落在他身上，就像每一次格朗泰尔凝视的温度骤然上升，目光深沉而只是为了他，但，现在的这一次，比所有那些确要好上一千倍。

两人分开之时，格朗泰尔喘息粗重，双眼紧闭，他的手撑在安灼拉的胸膛上，以稳定自己的身体，他的手掌正覆着安灼拉的心脏。安灼拉知道，他一定能感受到那加速的跳动，几乎要把桎梏它的躯壳撞破。

“你挑时间的技巧真是烂透了。”格朗泰尔评价，听起来却不带一丝愠色。事实上，他可能在微笑，他的双唇肿胀，左嘴角弯曲并且轻轻抖动着，像是在与要笑出来作一场终将失败的抗争。“说实话，一直以来都是如此，安灼拉。”

“我本不该…”安灼拉张开嘴，却又咬住了快要吐出的字词。“我该道歉吗？”

“那真的取决于你想要走到哪一步（That really depends where you were going with this）。”格朗泰尔的语气很真诚，他看起来非常疲惫，但也满怀好奇与期许。他的手仍然位于安灼拉的胸膛之上，手指一下一下划过衬衫的排扣。那是一种心不在焉的忧虑。并不完全，但已经足够接近答案了。

“只要你愿意，走到哪都行（Anywhere you want）。”安灼拉回答。

“车坏了，我们被困在雪地里。”格朗泰尔故作不解。“我们哪儿也去不了。”

“让我来解决。”他说着就又倾上前，堵上格朗泰尔的唇。这一次，格朗泰尔迅速而自如地回应了他，一把将其拉近，易如反掌地取下了主动权，这彻底让安灼拉头晕目眩。

他忘记了时间。实际上，他忘记了世界上的一切除了格朗泰尔正在亲吻他，触碰他，几乎要爬进他的膝盖之间，在他的口腔中喃喃起誓直到自己吃痛地撞上方向盘，在安灼拉的头砰的一声撞上玻璃并发出痛苦的呻吟时惶恐地道歉。他甚至都没有感觉到有多疼，因为格朗泰尔正往下吻上自己的下巴，他正全身心地沉浸于此。

至少在迷乱的大概几秒钟内，他把眼前突然闪现的亮光归因于格朗泰尔的手滑过自己的裤腰带时所带起的反应，但他随即意识到那是真的有人用手电照着他们的车窗。

他对此其实有一丝恼火。

格朗泰尔从两人的纠缠中抽出身，摇下车窗，窗外是一个满脸写着关怀的中年男子，他正眯着眼往里瞧。“小伙子们，需要帮忙吗？”男人问，格朗泰尔显然憋笑憋得十分痛苦。问题在于，根据这种状况下的一般思路，在安灼拉的耳朵里，这人的话听起来无异于色情片里的台词，更何况安灼拉几乎已经硬得发疼的事实对改善这种状况毫无帮助。

他收掇起自己仅存的尊严（基本所剩无几），他们很快决定抛弃老福特，乘那位好心人的车前往度假小屋。安灼拉一路上基本闷不做声，重新裹上外套，为自己像个青少年一样被别人在车里抓包倍感窘迫。

而且哪怕他真的还是个青少年时也没经历过这种事情。

那时他还不认识格朗泰尔，他想。

除此以外，没错，即使他现在既尴尬又脸红， **但他仍然没有松开紧握着格朗泰尔的手。**

他们很快就到达了度假小屋，格朗泰尔和他们的救命恩人交换了电子邮箱，因为那男人的女儿似乎正在找一些艺术项目，而格朗泰尔承诺会给他们发些相关信息，他当然会。

“我们已经准备好派出救援队了。”当他们踏入小屋时，公白飞告诉他们。果然，巴阿雷和弗以依站在房屋中间，正往身上一层层地套装备，显然是在准备外出救援。

“车中途坏了。”安灼拉简短地解释，不情愿地松开格朗泰尔的手，让他得以脱掉自己的鞋子和外套。“你快点。”他不耐烦地催促，然后突然意识到几乎在场所有人都在用一种不可思议的眼神看着他，包括格朗泰尔，后者花了相当长的时间才脱掉他的夹克。

“车坏了，”古费拉克重复他的话。“然后呢？”面对安灼拉的眼神，他耸耸肩。“这之后大有可观啊，你骗不过我们，何况你也没在骗我们上下多大功夫。”他瞥见安灼拉不耐烦地扯着格朗泰尔的袖子。“无意冒犯，但你确实应该在骗我们上多下点功夫的，说真的，你在想什么啊。”

安灼拉无视了他。若非如此，他可能会对他伸出中指，那就太有失体面了，而且他还拉着格朗泰尔的手，而且那样他就会变回大学前几年那种傲慢又易怒的样子，不过他也不是很在意。

格朗泰尔嬉皮笑脸地看着他，被眼下的状况逗得忍俊不禁。“我们的房间在哪？”安灼拉问，公白飞盯着他。

“你在左边的第二间，和弗以依一间。格朗泰尔在……”看到安灼拉对他点了点头然后径直走向那个房间，公白飞就不做声了，他身后还拽着格朗泰尔。他假装自己没有看见格朗泰尔愉快地向所有人挥手道别，或是艾潘妮用袖子捂着嘴笑得前俯后仰，或是巴阿雷对他们竖起了两只大拇指。

不，最后这个，他又多看了两眼，因为巴阿雷正戴着黄色编织手套，上面有……獾，认真的？

“我得重新安排住宿了，是不是？”公白飞凄惨地喃喃自语，热安拍了拍他的肩膀。

门一关上，格朗泰尔就松开了两人的手指，斜倚在门上，双手环绕在胸前。“很有趣，但你不打算为自己解释一下吗。”他对着安灼拉。

他差点就要脱口而出，即便是轻描淡写地轻率带过也已经足够坦诚，格朗泰尔也完全可能就这样放过他。但他此时所面对的格朗泰尔，眼中浮现出一种安灼拉从未见过的谨慎，除了真相外，他言无可言，而且必须毫无隐瞒，全盘托出。

**“我觉得我爱上你了。”**

“你觉得？”格朗泰尔叹了口气，安灼拉点头。

“我没有可对照的标准。”

格朗泰尔对他轻轻摇了摇头，明显忍住了一个怨愤的苦笑。“这不是社会实验，安灼拉。”

“我仔细考虑过，不过还是感谢提醒。”他点头，上前一步。“你吻了回来。”他歪着脑袋，盯着格朗泰尔。如果他需要回答这样的问题，那么格朗泰尔也在所难免。

**“是，但我已经爱了你许多年了。”** 格朗泰尔回答得很简短，仿佛那是一个常识，仿佛每个人都已经知道，仿佛安灼拉应该也知道。“安灼拉？”他很在意，而安灼拉只是凝视着他。

“所以，我终究要为这一切道歉。”他呢喃出声，看着格朗泰尔的表情放松下来，他又往前走了一步，摇着头。很近了，近到足够安灼拉再次伸出手，而他怎么可能不伸出手。

“别，”格朗泰尔轻轻地说，“永远别那样。特别是，你现在已经在这里了。”他说着，便先伸出手，把安灼拉拽进怀抱，两人的唇狠狠地撞在一起。他们跌跌撞撞地摸索着向床接近，安灼拉的脚趾撞上了行李箱，可能是弗以依的。格朗泰尔的膝盖突然地撞上床边，他的喉咙里发出一声咕噜声。

“你赌输了，”安灼拉换了个舒服的姿势，久久地注视着格朗泰尔，附耳低言。“接下来的好几天，无论用什么方法都没人能把我拉去外面的雪地里。”

“好几天。”格朗泰尔狡黠地重复，听起来像是对这个表述有所异议。安灼拉又想了想。

“可能好几周吧。”他修正自己的说法，格朗泰尔抵着他的锁骨，咧开嘴无声地笑了。

译注：  
*联合国观察员：原文为UN observers，一种职位。  
*地区委员：原文为DC，我理解成District Commissioner了，或许它指的是别的什么？请各位指正。  
*马里奥赛车：Mario Kart，任天堂发布的一款电子赛车游戏。  
*心理负强化：Negative reinforcement，指心理学领域，对于一种行为进行负面反馈（如泼水）以压制其发生的矫正方法。


End file.
